The following specification particularly describes the nature of the invention and the manner in which it is to be performed.
The present disclosure relates to a clamping system of a rolling process using Hardmetal rolls, more particularly relates to a clamping system used onto a shaft used in rolling mills.
Conventional methods adopt the threads provided on the shaft to absorb the reaction load due to axial thrust generated while clamping. Threads are stress raisers which can lead to shaft failure or there is always a possibility of threads getting jammed because of long usage.
Conventionally, the rolls mounted on the shaft are clamped by applying axial load, which is applied either mechanically by number of equi-spaced screws or by hydraulic pressure. The counter load or the reaction load exerted while clamping is taken by the threads provided on the shaft.
The present axial clamping mechanisms use threaded ring which are secured on the shaft's complementary threads. The Rolls operate at a high temperature, corrosive atmosphere and at high operating loads. This results in damaged threads on the shafts due to corrosion and high stress. This may lead to the seizure of clamping mechanism and render the shaft useless.
One way of clamping mechanism is illustrated in FIG. 1. The threaded ring has inner circumferential threads which are secured onto the shaft by means of complementary threads provided on the shaft. The axial load is applied using screws mounted on the threaded ring. The gap provided between the threaded ring and the roll is utilized for tightening and loosening the screws. During operation of rolling, the threads on the shaft and the threaded ring may get jammed which in turn damages the shaft leading to failure as the threads act as stress raisers. Both the above mentioned points may lead to scrap the whole shaft assembly & damage the Hardmetal rolls.